Amelia Fischer
)]] Name: Amelia Fischer Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Astrology, Astronomy, Tarot Cards, Aliens and the Supernatural Appearance: '''Amelia is, in most respects, a traditionally good looking girl. She stands at a height of 5’6” and weighs 115 lbs, being a very lanky and thin girl. Her hair is straight and black, hanging around shoulder-length when let down, but she usually keeps it tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes are wide-set and a very dark brown, so dark that from a distance they can be mistaken for black, with long eyelashes. She has naturally thin brows, so she tends to thicken them a bit with makeup. Her eyes always have a droopy, far-off look to them, as if she’s lost in a daydream constantly. She has a small, Germanic nose and full pouty lips that she usually covers with a dark purple shade of lipstick. Her ears suit her face proportionally, and are adorned with silver moon-shaped earrings. The only other jewelry Amelia wears is a simple silver chain with a gold star charm, and a brown woven rope bracelet around her left wrist that her grandmother made her. Her nails are kept short and painted black, with a star design on the thumb of each hand. She is rather pale, and it stands out all the more with her dark hair and wardrobe. She has a style all her own, usually wearing outfits that can be considered unstylish and bland. On the day of the abduction, Amelia wore a simple overly long white button-down blouse with a collar, with an oversized black sweater with a Van Gogh’s starry night theme over it. On her legs she wore black leggings, and has black combat boots on her feet. '''Biography: Amelia was born on February 21st, 2000, to Harmony Fischer in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Harmony was left by Amelia’s unnamed father when she became pregnant while living in Chicago when she was 27. According to Harmony, the two were only acquaintances who made a mistake one drunken night, and when she approached him about her pregnancy, he refused to take responsibility and avoided all contact with her. Knowing that she would be hard-pressed to raise a child she hardly wanted on her own, Harmony reluctantly moved back to Chattanooga so that her parents could help her during her pregnancy, and help take care of Amelia after she was born. Harmony and her parents were estranged before this, as Karl and Maggie Fischer were flower children of the 70s, and were hard pressed to leave the decade behind. Harmony on the other hand was studious and cold, doing her best to escape what she viewed as a torturous youth by taking the first chance she had to escape the duo when she was younger. Harmony went to school for political science, and while in Chicago was working under the political campaign of the current governor. Her pregnancy and need to move home stalled her career briefly, but only a few years after Amelia was born, she was contacted by an old co-worker and offered a position on the staff of a member of the US Consulate in France. Desperate for the opportunity to once again escape her parents, and to escape the role of motherhood that she never wanted, she immediately accepted the job, abandoning Amelia to live in her parents’ care indefinitely, making her parents Amelia’s legal guardians before leaving for France. Since her departure, Harmony has had no contact with her daughter or her parents, leaving all three to wonder what became of her. Amelia was only three years old when her mother left, so she has hardly any memories of the woman. Instead, her grandparents served the role of raising the child, but where her mother felt tortured by her parents’ Wiccan lifestyle and morals, Amelia felt very connected to the spirituality and message of the culture. Karl and Maggie came from German and English roots respectively, but even they were never told who Amelia’s father was, so the rest of her lineage is a mystery. As far as work was concerned, Amelia’s grandparents owned a small Wicca-based shop in the city called Harmony’s Hearth, where they sold all kinds of spiritual paraphernalia like therapy crystals, incense, and hemp accessories. Maggie also teaches a hot yoga class on the side three days a week. Even being in their late 60s when Amelia entered high school, the two had the energy and looks of folks 15-20 years younger. Amelia and her grandparents are very close, and they completely support Amelia, and were instrumental in fostering her curiosity and imagination. Her grandfather was also the one to spark the flame of her obsession with space and astrology. When Amelia was 7 years old, Karl began to take her out late at night to look at the stars through his telescope. He taught Amelia all about the constellations and the planets, and showed her that there was more to the world around her than just what she could see with the naked eye. Over the years, the two would study star signs and astrology together, and as she grew, Karl made sure to not only teach her about the universe, but to also give it a spiritual significance. Amelia became very interested in studying the star and moon signs, and used it as a way to study the people around her as well, believing that she could know the core of a person based on astrology alone. Her interest in space and the universe only served to grow as she aged, and when she began to wonder about life outside of earth, her grandparents instilled their own beliefs in her, that we couldn’t possibly be alone in the universe, if only because it was so vast. Amelia’s own interests began to divulge from purely astrology, and in her spare time found herself studying texts on astronomy and becoming more invested in the more factual aspects of space, especially finding herself drawn to star charts. When Karl learned her interests had developed, he began to teach her what he knew of the subject as well, and the two continued to find common ground and bond over the stars. As Amelia had never known either of her parents really (and her grandparents made up many excuses as to why her mother had never made contact with them again), Amelia began to convince herself that perhaps her mother had been taken by alien lifeforms. Not only that, but she began to swear up and down that because of this, it could possibly mean that her father, who no one had any information on whatsoever, may potentially have been abducted by aliens himself. When she was young, her grandparents found her imaginative delusion to be better than the harsh reality, and allowed their grandchild to live in the fantasy. As Amelia got older, these thoughts and rationales only got stronger, and by the time she was in high school, she believed it to be an undisputed fact. Sadly, by this time, Karl and Maggie had lost control of the situation, and simply would hush their granddaughter when she brought up her claims, especially when they were in public, laughing them off as an overactive imagination. As Amelia became more attached to this delusion, it served to make her a easy target for other children’s hateful words and attitudes. Many teachers and other adults in her life attempted to sit the girl down and explain to her the truth, but Amelia ignored their claims, and swore by her claims. After all, it was far easier to assume her parents lost to the cosmos than to admit to herself that she had been abandoned. While Karl gave Amelia a passion for the universe, Maggie gave her a passion for their Wiccan culture. Maggie is a firm believer in the supernatural and psychic abilities, both her and her husband being Wiccan practitioners. When Amelia was thirteen years old she went through a rite of passage within her grandparents’ coven in order to be indoctrinated into the faith. During this ceremony, she was bestowed a Craft name, to be used within her coven and as a protection against outsiders. Due to her love of the stars and universe, Amelia was granted the craft name of Nebula. Said coven was a small congregation, with only twenty-four members besides the Fischers themselves, with a range of ages from Amelia’s age to her grandparents’ age. The closest members of the coven age-wise to Amelia were a pair of twins, two boys named Rowan and Aiden, a few years older than her whose parents were close friends to the Fischers, so whenever the coven would meet for important holidays or services, she often found herself spending the most time with the twins. Many of the other families in the coven lived outside the city limits, so often Amelia and her Grandparents would take day trips out to other congregants’ homes for enjoyable social visits. In a way, Amelia felt as if every member of the coven was like family. However, being located in the middle of Tennessee, Wiccan practices were heavily looked down upon, and as such, the coven did its best to keep itself self-contained and secretive as a means of protection. Not only did Amelia find herself very at home spiritually with her culture, but found herself drawn to other elements of the supernatural, like Tarot card reading. In their shop, her grandmother would offer psychic readings with her cards every Tuesday, and Amelia found herself fascinated by the art. The readings drew her in in a way that only space and it’s secrets ever had before, and she felt compelled to learn the craft. As she grew older, her grandmother would give her lessons on the Tarot, and teach her how to read the messages the cards gave. Amelia took to the card well, and after a few years, Amelia would join her Grandmother on Tuesdays after school, giving free readings to any who would allow her to practice on them, under her grandmother’s supervision. On her sixteenth birthday, because of her growing spirituality (in her grandmother’s words), Maggie gifted her granddaughter with her own personal Tarot set, each card hand-painted by a member of their coven to reflect Amelia’s spirit and love of outer space. This deck is one of Amelia’s most treasured possessions, and she keeps it on her person at all times. Amelia enjoys giving her close friends free readings to help her keep up with her craft. She often does this during lunchtime at school, or when her friends come to visit her at her grandparents’ shop, where she helps out some days after school. As far as school is concerned, Amelia isn’t exactly in the top percentile of her class. She tends to daydream a lot, and is more concerned with doodling aliens in her notebooks than actually paying attention in class or studying. Therefore, Amelia’s grades are on the lower end of the spectrum, mostly falling in the C- to C+ range, with the occasional D, to her grandparents’ woe. The only class that she finds herself extraordinarily focused and comfortable in is her Art class, where she unfortunately still retains a steady C+. It would be an A, according to her teacher, but she consistently draws whatever she feels like instead of following the prompt or assignment. If it wasn’t for how stunning her art turned out, Mr. Clarke would have failed her on every assignment, as he’s made clear to her on many occasion. Amelia found her niche in her paintings, especially when using oils and charcoal. As for her social life, Amelia doesn’t have too many close friends, being able to count on one hand the people she feels closest to. Amelia tends to be a bit odd, which has led to most students staying far away from her. Amelia has a tendency for naivety, and is the kind of person to not really look past the surface of other’s actions, taking people at face value, which has led to her being a prime target for some of the crueler George Hunter High students. Amelia is quite nonchalant about the bullying, usually unfazed or even unaware that others are making fun of her. Instead of getting upset, she explains what she’s doing to the point that her would-be bullies tend to lose interest. Thankfully, she surrounds herself with people much better at picking up on malicious intent, and is protected from the full consequences of her nature. Because of her oddities, she is low on the high school totem pole and looked at as a complete weirdo, and if you were to ask Amelia herself, she would completely agree with that sentiment, proud to be strange and someone who walks her own path. After high school, Amelia has no concrete plans. She applied to the local community college, but mostly plans to help her grandparents at their shop and eventually take it over from them when they can no longer work. Advantages: Amelia is quite nonthreatening, and even being as odd as she is, she should still be able to find herself a group to ally herself with. She also is able to direct herself by reading the stars, so it would be easy for her to navigate the island even without a map. Disadvantages: Should she fail to find a group, it is highly unlikely that Amelia would be able to defend herself against students willing to play the game on her own. Amelia is also extraordinarily easy to manipulate, as she is quite naive and trusting. Amelia may not be able to accept being trapped on the island, and her ability to delude herself may become dangerous for her survival. Designated Number: Female Student No. 34 --- Designated Weapon: Arsenal Firearms AF2011-A1 Second Century Conclusion: My, what a literal space case! At least that gun is likely to end up in the hands of someone who doesn't have their head stuck in the clouds. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by Tonyksin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Tonyksin '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Arsenal Firearms AF2011-A1 Second Century (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Declyn Grayson-Anthis, Ace Ortega, Ivy Langley 'Enemies: 'Lori Martin 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Amelia, in chronological order. The Past: *Star Party *Mothership V7 Pregame: *Prometheus Rising Prom: *The Lovers Arcana *Fear & Delight The Trip: *Apogee V7: *the world is spinning but only in grey *Know Your Enemy *Eclipse *Everlasting *The Tower *i see u *&Run *Hell and You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Amelia Fischer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students